


An Imagination Run Wild

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [79]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Alternative Perspective, Background Case, Blood and Injury, Bogeyman, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Confusion, Crack, Creepy, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotionally Repressed, Family, Fear, Growing Up, Growth, Head Injury, Horror, Hurt, Imaginary Friends, Imagination, Injury, Love, M/M, Manifestation, Mental Health Issues, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nursery Rhyme References, POV Alternating, Personal Growth, Pre-Relationship, Projection, Protectiveness, Psychological Horror, Repressed Memories, Scary, Self-Acceptance, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Repression only works for so long.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	An Imagination Run Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Tidy says wear your Clothes,  
> Mr. Tidy Doesn't Like your Lie, 
> 
> Mr. Tidy wants you in your Bed,  
> Mr. Tidy wants you Clean and Dry, 
> 
> Mr. Tidy says Close your Eyes,  
> Mr. Tidy Don't make a Mess,
> 
> Mr. Tidy...

_**An Imagination Run Wild** _

"Come on Chris. It's time for bed buddy." Buck yawned. 

They were half way through a movie. Eddie was on shift at least until midnight. 

Buck came to watch him since he wasn't on duty today. 

"Since dad's not here can you read me a bedtime story instead?" Chris asked him.

"Sure. But not the one he's reading you though. I don't think that's fair. Pick a different one." 

Chris moved over and carefully selected one that his dad read him before but while still a good one wasn't like the new one.

"Okay. Get changed while I clean up the living room really quick. I'll be right back."

Buck returned after making sure their chips and cups were off the table and the pillows were fixed.

"Hey. I remember a story like this when I was a kid. Maddie used to read it to me," Buck smiled and Christopher laughed.

"Did your mom and dad used to read to you too?" Chris asked.

"Uh. No." Buck shook his head. "Only Maddie, but see was the best at it so that was great." He smiled and began the story.

Buck got near to the end and noticed Christopher was out.

He chuckled and made sure his glasses were put to the side next to his crutches ready for him when the morning came.

"Good night buddy." Buck said, patting Chris gently.

The book fell off the edge of the bed and slid under it.

Buck bent down to pick it up.

Just as he reached out to grab it he froze. No. That can't- 

"Buck? Chris?" Eddie said distantly as Buck turned away.

In the next second he saw the book, by itself, under the bed.

He picked it up and put it back on the shelf where it belonged.

Christopher was safe and sound.

Buck left the door cracked and the nightlight streaked past it.

"Shh. He just fell asleep." Buck told Eddie as he came over.

To be honest Eddie wasn't being too loud though. But he had just fallen asleep moments ago.

"Thanks man. I feel bad for Carla, her poor kid had a cold." Eddie said as he drank some water and looked at Buck's face. "Did something happen?" He asked, confused. 

"Huh? No. I- just thought I saw something. Must be tired." Buck laughed at himself.

"Well. You're welcome to stay. Don't want you driving if you're sleepy Buck. We've seen first hand that it can be just as bad as driving while drunk." Eddie told him with a steady hand on his shoulder. "The spare room has your name on it."

Buck looked at the quirk of Eddie's lips. 

"Because Chris wrote it there." Buck laughed. "I think I'll take you up on the offer." He smiled and looked down at saying that.

Eddie took a shower as Buck warmed up his food. Eddie shared about work and they exchanged smalltalk.

Soon they were both moving over to their respective beds.

Buck rubbed his eyes with his fingers and sighed as he looked up at the darkened ceiling.

"You're seeing stuff Buck." He shook his head and dozed off.

\--

They woke to the sound of something falling in Chris' room.

Eddie got their first but Buck was right behind him ready to help if he was needed by them both.

Christopher had the most annoyed face on with a pout.

"Was that an earthquake?" He asked, putting on his glasses.

"No." Eddie reassured him. "Something just fell."

"Definitely not an earthquake," Buck said, patting his pocket.

Buck both felt like he was intruding and honored that he was there to see Eddie sit at Christopher's bedside. He kissed his forehead and ran his hand over Chris's hair affectionately.

"Night Chris." Buck said from behind Eddie, leaning against the doorway. 

He moved to wait outside of the room till Eddie came out.

"That was weird." Eddie said while moving to the hallway. 

"Why?" Buck asked.

"Nothing was out of place." Eddie shrugged with a frown.

"Maybe the house was settling?" Buck offered as an explanation.

"Yeah. Maybe." Eddie said. "Night Buck." He nodded.

"Goodnight Eds." Buck yawned.

Eddie was back in his room as Buck walked into the guest room that he'd semi claimed.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something on the floor. It was the picture he'd had framed of the three of them as a gift.

By a miracle it wasn't broken.

Buck put it back where it was before falling. It couldn't have been the sound though. 

He would have noticed it and it'd definitely be broken if it was.

Still. He'd tell Eddie tomorrow in the morning. It could have been a part of the house shifting.

Buck was dreaming before his head even hit the pillow.

\--

Buck got up first and made them breakfast to wake up to. The aroma of eggs, bacon, and pancakes slithering through the air to the Diaz boys noses.

He was glad he hadn't burned the bacon. It was the trickier of the three for Buck to make.

"Something smells good." Eddie said as Christopher agreed loudly right beside him.

"I knew you two would like it. And- someone's gonna be the extra energy. 1 inch in two months." Buck prepared the plates with the help of Eddie.

"An inch and a third." Christopher corrected him.

"Oh. Pretty soon you'll be catching up to your dad."

They added every topping in Eddie's fridge and pantry. 

Their feast came to a close as Christopher needed to go to school and Buck had errands before catching up with Maddie.

Buck hugged Christopher. "Bye Chris. Have a good day."

Christopher hugged him back and Eddie looked to be about to pat Buck's arm but pulled him in for a full hug himself.

Buck welcomed the warmth.

"Bye Buck. Maybe we'll see you later." Eddie said as he went to drop off Christopher at school.

"Sounds good." He agreed.

\--

With the kitchen cleaned and Buck changed with a shower he went to drink with Maddie.

They were in the middle of Maddie savoring her coffee and regaling Buck with her and Chim's most recent plans.

"Hey Mads?"

"Yeah Buck?"

"Do you remember when I was a kid? You read to me and-?"

"Of course I do, silly?" She sighed. "You were so cute. I hope the baby is that cute."

"You know they will be. They're half you and half Chim. Has he shown you any baby pictures yet?" Buck asked, plotting.

"No. And I know what you're planning. But you're not making fun of his unless I show him yours." She told Buck straight.

Buck hissed in mock pain. "You'd do that-?" He asked her.

"Only the really funny ones. Like you running around naked." She teases. He had a phase where he didn't like his clothes but he wasn't even three yet then.

"His better be just as embarrassing." Buck demands.

Buck got them muffins to go with their morning drinks then.

"Maddie-?"

"Mhm." She looked while wiping crumbs off her face. 

"Do you remember Mr. Tidy?"

"Yeah. Vaguely. We used to tell you that to get you to clean your room. It was so hard to get you to do anything sometimes. Why?" She asked, puzzled now.

"I- just thought of it." Buck shrugged while changing the subject to baby names.

"No. We aren't giving our baby old people names." She laughed at the suggestion from him.

"But they're gonna grow up."

\--

Buck was back at his place and just out of his shower when he misplaced his phone.

He needed to find it so he remembered the second thing he had listed to do today. 

Looking both on and around his bed, even under it. Nothing.

Buck could have sworn he'd put it on his bedside table to charge.

He decided to get dressed first. Maybe he'd forgotten and left it by the door with his keys.

Upon flipping the switch to his closet he noticed it wasn't turning on. He tried it again.

Buck scratched his nose.

"Great. Now I need a new light bulb too." He sighed.

The sunlight of the downstairs curtains didn't reach. And the upstairs ones were completely drawn still, making it darker.

He reached in figuring he'd just keep going until he found a shirt he liked. Buck grabbed the first shirt on a hanger and pulled.

A noise startled him into dropping the shirt and his towel.

Buck's phone was in the corner of the closet now lighting it up a little as it showed a notification.

"What? I didn't-" Buck got it.

In the next second the light bulb turned on illuminating it all. 

He looked on in wonder and laughed at the oddity of it.

Buck pulled up his towel and grabbed his phone along with his shirt before going to grab the rest of his clothes for today.

As he turned back towards his closet he blinked and could've sworn he'd gotten rid of that old white long-sleeved shirt. 

The notification had been from Eddie saying after Christopher got home they could go pick something up later.

Buck sent back a reply and found his list of things to do.

Right. He had to make sure his Jeep payment was updated. They'd just sent him a new card and it wasn't connected yet.

\--

They were back from picking up some wings and ready to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. 

Christopher didn't have much homework to do and they guys were already starving.

They feasted upon their variety of flavors sharing together. One specific box was only for Eddie and Buck though. 

Christopher watched as they made a show of it. Each setting out wings and their glasses. 

"Ready to lose Diaz." Buck glared playfully at him.

"Ready to wipe the floor with you Buckley." He played along. 

They looked like they were gonna pull weapons from their holsters of the poultry variety.

"Okay. On the count of three. One. Two. Two and a half. Three." Christopher said egging them on. And off they went. 

They were all boneless so thankfully less obstacles.

Buck already was starting to feel it on the first one.

Eddie didn't look to be phased as much though.

Maybe he hadn't thought this through completely. 

But it was on though and Buck didn't back down from a challenge of any kind.

The rules were simple. 

First to finish all ten of their wings won. You can take only one tiny sip from your glass after every four wings. Drink more than half you're disqualified.

If neither could finish then the one who ate more would win.

Christopher looked back and forth between his father and his best friend with both amusement and confusion on his face.

"Are you okay? Buck you're really red." He asked.

Buck breathed out as a tear passed his eye when he turned to his little buddy.

"No- problem. I'm good." He got out quick and returned to eating.

Eddie was two ahead of him but if Buck didn't take his sips he could catch up, hopefully.

"Done." Eddie said after one last swallow and opened his mouth to show that nothing remained past the stain to his lips. 

"Woo. I don't blame you man. Those were tough." He finally finished his drink now. 

"The winner is-" Chris began.

Buck finished his own though in the next moment. 

"You win this round." Buck said with a nod at his friend. 

"Can I try one?" Christopher asked looking at the extra that was left over in the box. 

Buck looked over to Eddie for a cue since it was his say. But Buck's own mouth felt like it was on fire still though.

"They're pretty hot bud." Eddie said. "One bite." He looked over from Chris to Buck with a smile.

"I'll get some milk." Buck said getting up to go to the fridge.

He got himself a glass too so Christopher wouldn't feel alone.

"Mmh. It's goo-" Christopher went silent at that. "Ha. Can I have the milk now?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Buck moved it even closer and nodded hard.

He drank with Christopher.

Eddie had this teasing look on his face but Buck didn't mind. 

"Not all of us can be on par with the Great Eddie Diaz."

"Don't worry Chris. You're still growing. Your taste buds might change. I know mine did." Eddie nodded while telling him.

"And Buck-?" Christopher said, earning a choke from Buck with his glass up to his mouth.

"We gotta help him build up his tolerance." Eddie winked.

Chris nodded with a laugh slipping past his smile.

Buck tossed a fry at Eddie playfully but the guy caught it. In the next second he popped it into his mouth surprising Buck.

"Dad has quick reflexes."

"That your dad does. Let's get cleaned up Chris. Before you touch your eyes with the sauce still on your hands. It doesn't feel good." Buck admitted. 

Eddie cleaned the table of their little game as they went to the bathroom down the hall.

He couldn't help the smile stuck on his lips at their fun together. 

\--

They moved over to watching a movie on the couch then. Christopher sitting between them as they shared a bag of candy.

The kitchen was clean and no one would be able to tell what activities we held earlier.

"I wish I could talk to animals." Christopher said to them.

"That's a pretty cool wish. It'd be useful to have in real life." Buck nodded at the idea.

"But their sibling can't talk to animals. And look what they just did?" Eddie pointed out. 

"They still knew what to do and helped?" Christopher said amazed at what he noticed.

"You don't need superpowers to help. Sometimes you just have to know how to listen." Eddie bent down to kiss Chris' hair.

"Yeah. Your dad's right." Buck agreed, looking at Eddie over Christopher's head.

Eddie nodded back smiling.

The movie was barely over when all three of them were beginning to snore softly.

Christopher had taken to laying across them both in that time.

The TV was dimming as it detected no more activity.

Before falling asleep Buck had taken the bag from Christopher to prevent a spill. But it hadn't fully zipped closed.

It finally toppled over into the floor quietly scattering out upon the carpet in front of them.

In the next second Buck felt something brush his sock.

He sat unable to move as the figure before him shook their head back and forth. No. 

It hadn't seen him yet. His back was to them still. 

Buck reached to turn on the lamp besides the couch.

In the next moment at the click and flash it was, he was gone.

"Hmm. Buck?" Eddie said, waking up to his actions.

"Sorry. I- we should get Chris in his bed. I'll clean this." Buck said as he slowly and gently moved out from under his legs.

"I- alright. I'll be right back." Eddie said as he picked up Christopher and moved to get him situated, leaving Buck.

Buck took in a shaky breath once he was alone and started on the mess of candy. Thankfully Eddie's vacuum was one of those expensive ones that wasn't as loud while in use.

Buck was walking into the hallway when Eddie came over.

"Hey."

"Sorry about that." Buck said.

"No. It's not your fault. We were all tired and it wasn't a lot." Eddie told him, rubbing his eyes.

"I- I should go." Buck shook his head. "Thanks. Tonight was fun."

"You don't have to leave. Unless you want to. You're always welcome here. It was great, yeah." Eddie nodded back.

Buck was putting on his shoes by the door when Eddie spoke.

"Did you see it too?" He asked.

Buck stilled completely. 

"Uh. I don't-" Buck's heart started racing in his chest. "I'm-"

Eddie looked in his eyes seeing the fear he hated on Buck's face.

"You did, didn't you?" Eddie said.

"We should sit down." Buck said.

They moved over to the kitchen.

Neither mentioned that they were avoiding a good couch.

"It's- he's from when I was a kid. I used to be a lot too handle, always getting into trouble. So they made up this thing. Mr. Tidy. To remind me to be good." Buck swallowed around the memory.

He'd made up the scary parts himself. They never meant it.

But- why was he here now.

"So that thing. That was him?" Eddie asked, looking at Buck.

"I don't know. Maybe- Eddie I knew this is crazy but-" Buck stopped himself from crying.

"No. I believe you. I saw it. Unless we're both going crazy. Why is he here though? You're not a kid and you're not exactly a problem for anyone right now."

Eddie was taking this really well.

"Ow," Buck said. Eddie had pinched his arm just then.

"We're awake. This is real." 

"I stopped believing in him a long time ago. He wasn't- He's not supposed to be bad, mean." Buck said, unsure of it now.

"Is he what you thought you saw yesterday?" Eddie asked, putting things together in his head.

Buck could only nod to that.

"I- I'm gonna go. It's- probably safer if I don't come over." 

Buck got up. Eddie tried talking to him and asking him to stay.

He was driving off in his Jeep.

Eddie watched from the front door as he left. With a heavy heart he closed the door. 

"Tell me when you get there." He thought out loud to himself.

Buck usually did but Eddie didn't want to risk distracting him in his current state. Tired. Scared.

He checked on Christopher before leaving his own door cracked ready to get up.

There were no sounds past the outside and a sleeping Chris.

At Buck's text of 'sorry' He knew he was home. Buck had promised not to text and drive after Christopher watched a psa.

Eddie fell asleep knowing he would wake to anything. Nothing was going to happen to Chris.

Buck though-

He pushed the thought away. 

Buck could take care of himself, had done so for years. But Eddie still wanted to protect his friend, the same way Buck did whatever he could for them both.

\--

Buck couldn't sleep. He busied himself with chores.

Washing clothes.

Dusting. 

He was a long way from how he'd been as a kid though.

So why now? Why- What?

His place wasn't spotless but it sure wasn't a pigsty either.

Eddie's place was similar. In better condition too in comparison to its size at that.

It felt hot and Buck couldn't sleep with his comforter tonight.

He laid down and worried his lip.

Mr. Tidy was a Buck thing, so Eddie and Chris were safe.

They had to be.

He just had to stay away.

This wasn't real. It wasn't happening. It just wasn't.

Buck grabbed a sleeping pill and was about to take it when he saw something move from under the edge of his bed in the dark.

In the next second he was on the floor with the bottle flying.

Buck pulled his leg free and crawled back on his elbows.

Out from under the bed glided Mr. Tidy. His long white coat was flowing but not touching the floor as his body bent in an inhuman way to unfold to his full height.

"No. I didn't do anything bad." Buck picked up his hands to shield himself from Mr. Tidy. 

In the next second he didn't feel anything. No scratch or hit. 

Buck moved his arms to see the bottle sitting upright on the floor with all the pills apparently inside of it instead of spread about.

On shaky hands he got up and closed it before putting it away.

He had work in a few hours.

Buck needed rest.

It hadn't attacked him. Right?

He shook his head.

It suddenly wasn't too hot to use his comforter now.

Buck calmed his breath. 

At least he wasn't at Eddie's.

\--

Their shift was rough but the team pulled through it. 

Hen and Chim got stuck in someone's bunker room.

With the person awake and alive they put in the code before the others outside could break and cut down the door for them.

Hen had been about to crack the code while Chim was rousing the dude who they were treating.

They'd made sure the door stayed open and both sides knew the code just in case.

That had been the most stressful call of the bunch. A minor fire and a car accident were ones that stood out among them.

"You okay?" Eddie asked as he finally got some time alone with Buck before their shift was up.

"Huh? Yeah."

Eddie looked at him. His eyes piercing Buck. It was no use hiding it from him really.

"He showed up again." Buck said looking away from Eddie.

"Did he do anything?" 

"I think he grabbed me, but it happened really fast. And- I thought he was gonna attack me. But he didn't though." Buck shook his head trying to reassure himself as much as he was trying to reassure Eddie.

"Well, if you have to, come over." Eddie said to him. 

Buck felt the honesty in his voice but- he didn't want to risk it. What if- he couldn't risk that.

"I- yeah. Thanks but-" Buck shook his head."

"And we're officially off the clock." Hen said as she and Chim walked into the locker room joining them.

"Hey Buck. Thanks for trying to help but- we're gonna go with a no on your baby names." Chim joked, patting his arm. 

"Okay. Only one of them sounded like an old person's name. But that's what nicknames are for and they grow up." 

"Like you did? I don't get how you've kept that childhood optimism Buck." Hen said. "But I loved that about you."

"It's nice to have around." Eddie nudged Buck in agreement.

"Alright. What about Matthew. Matty?" Buck offered again.

Chim went quiet at that.

"Sounds nice. What do you think Chim?" Bobby asked at the door.

He still didn't say anything.

"Oh. You don't wanna admit that you like it." Hen teased him.

"I'll see what Maddie thinks." With that he was leaving. 

"Love to too, Chim." Buck shouted as he turned back forcing away his smile.

\--

Buck got home to nothing odd. 

But- he didn't want to wait.

He needed to remember.

Memories of his childhood were a metaphorical minefield. And the only person right now who he trusted to help him navigate that was right in front of him.

Buck knocked on the door.

"Buck? I didn't know you were coming. Chimney went to get dinner. Are you staying? I can ask him to order extras."

"I- no. I can't stay. I needed to talk to you. About something important. Can I come in?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?" She sensed it. Always could.

"Do you remember the rhyme for Mr. Tidy?"

She was speechless at that.

The door closed too loudly for his liking but it was safe, right?

"I remember some of it. But- why are you suddenly so fixated on it? Is something wrong? Did a call make you think about it?" She was so perplexed by it.

"I- Yeah. Kinda. I thought I saw him." Maddie nearly dropped her tea at that. 

Buck felt like an asshole for scaring her. She was pregnant and could have hurt herself.

It was only warm. Small mercies.

"What do you mean by that?" 

She probably thought he was going crazy. Or was having- maybe he was. But Eddie-

"He wasn't real Buck, it was just a thing we said to remind you."

"I- Eddie saw him too. And I'm scared for Christopher and him. Please just tell me." Buck asked.

Maddie saw the fear in his eyes and the tears fighting to get out.

She took a breath. "I-" she rubbed her head at the word.

Buck grabbed her hand to comfort her. He was scared but he'd always try his best though.

She squeezed his hand.

"Mr. Tidy wants you- no that's not it. Mr. Tidy says to wear your clothes, Mr. Tidy doesn't like your lie," she bit her lip.

Buck nodded encouragingly, as she opened her eyes to him.

"Mr. Tidy wants you in your bed, Mr. Tidy wants you clean and dry," she averted her eyes at the next line as Buck waited.

"Mr. Tidy says close your eyes, Mr. Tidy- don't make a mess-" she sighs as Buck looks on confused at her expression.

"There's something else, right?" He asks her, lips firm.

"I can't remember the rest. I'm sorry Buck." She looked torn.

Was she feeding into a delusion? Would this bring Buck some peace he needed?

Either way- she couldn't for the life of her remember it all.

"No. That's- that's enough. That's plenty. I- I barely remembered parts of it. It's been so long." Buck admitted.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked him. She couldn't imagine what there was to do really.

"I don't know. But- now I know." Buck shrugged at that.

"That doesn't make any-" She smiled at the contradiction.

"None of this makes sense." Buck admitted to her. "Maybe I'm just overthinking things and Eddie was humoring me until finding help." Buck gestured.

Chimney came in just then.

"And I have returned with all the food you desired. All of it." He said carrying multiple bags from various places stacked up. "Buck?" He looked confused.

"Hey Chim. I was just leaving. Have a good night." Buck kissed Maddie goodbye on the cheek.

"You're not gonna stay? We've got plenty." Chimney offered.

"No. I- I've got a thing to do." Buck nodded towards the door.

"Buck." Maddie said.

Buck stopped with the door open to the outside, wind blowing.

"I love you. Be careful." She said, looking him in the eye.

"I love you too. Bye Chim." Buck hugged his friend who came to the door to see him out.

Chimney's second offer to stay for dinner died at the hug. Sure Buck was an affectionate guy but it felt a little too quick though. Weird. 

"Something's up?" He asked Maddie, as Buck had to be half way too his Jeep by now. 

"Uh- he can handle it." I think- no. I know. She nodded.

He might not want her there but she would come. All he had to do was ask. Then again, sometimes that was hard to do.

\-- 

Buck went to his place. 

It would look crazy if someone walked in. He wouldn't argue.

But if he was going to confront Mr. Tidy then he had to do it.

The floor was wearing punch. 

The carpet was decked in chips.

His books were tossed all over.

Clothes laid around the place.

He was only in sweats now. 

Dirt from his pot was on his arms.

It was already past midnight.

"What now?" Buck asked.

Nothing. No one. 

That's when his phone went off.

\--

Eddie was worried about Buck.

Christopher seemed to pick up on it a little but not entirely. Eddie shouldn't worry his kid though.

He put Chris to bed and went about making sure the house was safe before doing a few things and then going to bed. 

Buck hadn't text in a few hours, a little after they left work. 

Eddie had offered again then.

He passed Christopher's room as the washer and dryer hummed distantly in the night.

Eddie felt a thirst as he went to his room. It was time to change.

He could text Buck to see if he was awake still. Tell him-

Eddie looked up from his phone to immediately spit his drink.

\--

In the next second Christopher heard a loud bump and got up.

The floor was wet all over.

He was careful and to come over and look for the source.

That's when he saw his daddy's phone on the floor lit up.

Chris picked it up and saw his dad's legs sliding on the floor.

He got up and crept away.

A door shut and Christopher hit call before he could dial 9-1-1.

He closed his door and got back in his bed under the covers.

\--

Eddie called Buck only when he answered he heard Christopher.

"Something happened. Someone's here. I think daddy's hurt." Christopher whispered.

"I'm on my way Christopher. Where are you buddy?" 

"I'm in my room. I'm hiding under my covers." He said.

"Okay. Uh- pretend that you're asleep. He'll leave you alone. Close your eyes, I'm coming."

Buck was already in his Jeep with a thrown on jacket.

"You know who it is?"

"I- Yeah. I think I do. But I'm gonna protect you and your dad okay. Stay put. I'm almost there."

"Who's-" 

Christopher was interrupted by the door creaking open. 

Christopher hid the phone and fell silent as Buck listened.

He sped up more even as he saw the street coming up.

\--

Buck jumped out and dashed for the door with his key ready.

It was quiet out right now.

He hurried in and made for Christopher's room. 

Christopher first. Eddie next.

Eddie too. But Christopher.

He was near Christopher.

Buck pushed the door fully open to see the long streak of while bent over Christopher's bed.

"No!" Buck shouted.

But it didn't move or turn.

Buck would have to make it.

He reached out to touch it and his neck snapped backwards.

Buck had his attention now.

It turned back righting its head.

At full height it wasn't much taller than a teenager. It had seemed so much bigger before though.

Buck stood his ground.

Christopher needed him. Eddie needed him. He had to do this.

Mr. Tidy took in Buck's appearance. His disheveled outfit and the dirt on his skin. 

It's- no his eyes landed on Buck's birthmark over his eye.

It was like he recognized him finally after all these years.

He smiled so happily at that but just as quickly it was gone.

Buck backed up at his encroachment into a dresser.

Christopher looked past his covers to cry. "Buck!" 

In that second before Mr. Tidy could turn around Buck acted fast.

"No. Christopher. It's okay. Go to sleep. I've got him. I promise."

Christopher looked to be about to say more as Mr. Tidy began to turn his head Buck knocked over toys into the floor defiantly staring straight into his eyes.

"Christopher please. Trust me,"

Mr. Tidy went to pick them up but in the next second Buck felt a hand around his throat.

Buck pushed back against him.

Mr. Tidy didn't budge though.

He pushed Buck back and threw him right into the wall. 

Buck hissed out in pain. But he had no second to waste.

He forced his way up. 

His forehead must have scrapped against something and his nose was bleeding too. 

Buck's hand came back bloody.

Upon seeing Mr. Tidy turning back towards the bed Buck reached out to grab at him, desperate.

Distantly he heard a phone ringing but didn't have time.

He didn't care if it had dropped sometime in the scuffle.

In the next second Maddie was-

"Christopher? Where's your dad? Is Buck there?" She asked.

"I don't know. Buck's fighting some man." Christopher said.

She was on speaker.

"Maddie?" Buck shouted looking towards Christopher's bed.

"I remembered the rest. Mr. Tidy gone at last!" She shouted.

At that Mr. Tidy twitched.

But nothing more.

"What's happening?"

"He's standing still. Buck's hurt!" Christopher said, trying to stay calm, to be brave not scared.

Buck took a hold of the long white coat that looked like it belonged to some kind of doctor or a scientist even.

Mr. Tidy froze.

His head snapped to look at where Buck had grabbed him. 

A bloody handprint stood out.

It was loud against the white.

He let out the loudest and most awful sound upon seeing it.

Everything was switching on and off and the phone cut off too.

Mr. Tidy looked to be in pain. 

They saw him shaking around uncontrollably jerking. 

Buck saw the look of fear in Christopher's eyes and it killed him. It was because of him.

"No." Buck rejected it.

He stood to his full height and winces at the pull of his cut.

"It's okay."

Mr. Tidy gave him his full focus.

"It's okay to get a little dirty sometimes." Buck smiled. 

He walked closer slowly.

Buck fought hesitancy inside.

In the next second he wrapped his arms around Mr. Tidy.

He froze. They both did.

Christopher gasped aloud.

Buck looked at Christopher's and nodded at him.

"It's okay now. It's time to go to sleep, Mr. Tidy." Buck said.

The air itself felt different.

The phone was ringing again.

They both looked away from each other to see that Mr. Tidy was no longer in Buck's arms.

"Let's go find your dad." Buck asked knowing the answer.

They moved over carefully to Eddie's room where Christopher said that he'd last seen his dad.

The water was everywhere now. 

He was inside of the closet with his feet sticking out leaning against the wall while on the floor.

A few clothes had fallen on top of him and the floor showed that he had been moved by scuff marks.

He had a knot on his head that they were gonna have to get looked at. But he was breathing.

"Eddie?" "Daddy?" 

Eddie opened his eyes and started to move with effort.

"Whoa, careful. You hit your head. Might have hurt something else too. You were unconscious." Buck told him.

There was a knocking at the door then as Buck checked Eddie over. Eddie was asking if Chris was okay before turning his attention to Buck.

"Your face." 

"I'll live." Buck shrugged.

Chimney came to the door first with Maddie behind him.

"What the heck happened guys?" Chimney asked.

The boys turned to each other.

"Do you have time?" They both said in a variation of phrasing.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked moving over to touch Buck's face as Chimney went for the medkit stored in Eddie's bathroom. 

"Yeah. I'm okay. We're okay." 

"So- who's clueing me in while I patch you both up?" Chim said.

"It's your story." Eddie said.

\--

Chimney was 90% sure Eddie didn't have a concussion but still reminded Eddie he should get checked out for a scan.

Buck told the story as Christopher was safely in his dad's arms on the couch.

Chimney had a lot to say.

"What?"

"In your apartment?" 

"Who came up with that?" 

"Are you sure you don't need to get your head looked at? I'm being serious, man." 

"Maybe- but I wasn't the only one that saw. And he's gone now. I don't think he's coming back. No- I know he's not." Buck said to Chimney in reply.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. All three of you. But if something like this happens again, you can ask for help. You're gonna be a part of our family you know." He said tilting his head to Buck.

"Yeah. And I'm glad to be a part of it."

"You're a part of our family too. Right dad?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah. He definitely is." Eddie agreed, looking at Buck.

They got the washer fixed as Maddie and Christopher watched amused at the three men working to stop the leak.

With that done Maddie and Chim left for home very tired.

Buck was definitely staying.

"Wanna sleep with me tonight Christopher?" Eddie asked.

Christopher looked to be thinking it over. "Yeah." He nodded.

"What about you? There's plenty of room." Eddie said nodding over towards his room.

"You sure?" Buck asked.

"Wouldn't ask if I wasn't."

Buck fought to say it. "Yes. Uh, Yeah, I'd like that." He said shyly.

"Then come on. It's story time" Eddie let Christopher lead them.

They made a detour to Christopher's room first. 

With the book in hand they went to Eddie's room, to his bed.

Christopher and Eddie read by lamp light and let Buck join in.

It filled him with immense joy.

Christopher was safely asleep between the two of them.

Eddie bookmarked the page and put it away getting ready to turn off the light. 

"Can I ask you a favor?" Buck said as Eddie pulled the string.

"Anything Buck. What is it?" Eddie turned in the dark room.

"Tomorrow, after we get you checked out. Chimney's right, we can't be sure. It could barely be a concussion but, I- might need help cleaning up my apartment." Buck chuckled nervously.

"Oh. Sure Buck." Eddie had a confused look but Buck couldn't see it, only guessing how it looked from memory.

"Thanks Eddie." He nodded.

"Thanks for protecting Christopher." Eddie replied.

"He wouldn't have been in danger if it wasn't for me." Buck felt it to be true. He'd never want that for anyone, much less them.

"No. We don't know that for sure. And even if he was, you didn't mean for that to happen, plus you made sure he was safe."

"I couldn't find you until I did."

"And for that I'm grateful. I know I can trust you Buck. And- I'm glad you're okay. I would have called but- that happened."

"I kinda figured as much. It was weird answering Chris that late."

Eddie yawned.

It was infectious. 

Buck yawned too.

"Okay. Goodnight Eddie."

"Night Buck."

Silence fell upon them the same as the blanket over trio.

\--

"You weren't kidding." Eddie let out a laugh at the doorway.

Christopher's mouth was open.

Buck smiled at the Diaz boys.

"Surprise." Buck told them.

"You set a trap." Eddie put the pieces together now. He should have seen it sooner. 

"Tried to. It didn't work." Buck shook his head.

"Can I help too?" Christopher asked, tilting his head.

Buck raised an eyebrow and earned a nod from Eddie. 

"I have a mess that's got our names on it upstairs." Buck said, his smile reaching his eyes.

"I think I can handle the downstairs." Eddie joked.

They regrouped as Eddie was finishing up with Christopher watching them from above.

"He's rearranging my books. Said they could be alphabetical." Buck laughed.

"The librarian taught him a week ago." Eddie looked up.

"He didn't hurt me."

Buck turned to Eddie's quiet voice besides him.

"Huh?"

"Mr. Tidy. He startled me. I don't know what got into me. I haven't been surprised like the in- a long time. Woke up to you two and a throbbing. But- it was because of him, but he didn't do it himself." Eddie tried to get across.

"Yeah. I- I think he was as confused as me. That's how I knew he wouldn't be violent if I didn't think it. Didn't let him be." Buck nodded. "Feels better?"

Eddie hummed affirmatively.

"How about you?" He looked at the bandage on Buck's head.

"Nah. Barely felt it. Probably won't scar." Buck told him.

"Does Mc go before or after M?" Christopher asked from above.

"I'm- uh" - "Umm. We'll look it up." Eddie and Buck said together.

"I'm hungry. Is it time for lunch?" Christopher said, coming down slowly as they waited and watched him do it. Ready.

"Whatever you two want. It's my treat." Buck said.

"Hmm. I've got an idea." Christopher said, giving his dad a telling look. 

"Alright, what'll it be?"  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ... ... ... ... Gone at Last. 
> 
> *I guess I never actually stated it in the story but uh Buck's bogeyman got confused. For a second it thought- and ya know- buck loves Chris like a- so like- ya know. 
> 
> And yeah, buck brought it into the world so he could put it out too. 
> 
> But you can ignore this if you want.
> 
> *On the Eddie front his floor was starting to get wet and in his backing away he ended up falling back and hitting his head on something. *
> 
> Oh and uh. Mr. Tidy is kinda Buck but he's also not at the same time. K Bye
> 
> Inspiration is mainly from the haunting of hill house for vibes while gotta admit I've never watched babadook but yeah seen stuff of it


End file.
